Protect You
by KnightxDawn
Summary: Akise Aru wants to express his feelings for his bestfriend. But is afraid of rejection. This is my first time doing this! Status- Completed
1. Chapter 1

The classroom was filled with chatter as lunch time proceeded. The sounds of gossip and laughter echoed throughout the walls. Akise Aru joked at his friend, Kousaka, about the time when he tripped into a pile of mud this morning on their way to school. Akise's two other friends, Hinata and Moe laughed as well. He opened his eyes and scanned the room as Kousaka started up another conversation the two girls. Looking around, he noticed a group of boys with their back turned. They kept glancing back at a small blue eyed brunette who was staring into his phone. The boy was Yukiteru, and Akise's crush. Akise had known Yukiteru for a long time, but they never actually hung out. Or even exchanged meaningful conversations with each other. No, Akise just sat back and admired the adorable brunette from afar. Hinata looked up at the silvery haired boy in interest, looking at what he was staring off at. She followed his gaze from the group of boys to Yukiteru. She smirked. Akise broke his gaze and turned around at Hinata.

"And what was that?" He asked.

Hinata just smiled back him deviously. "Oh I see what you're doing there. I just don't see why you don't go for it."

Akise's pale face burned with color as he looked away from her. He placed his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of he did, Hinata was his best friend. She could ALWAYS tell.

"I know you do don't play dumb! You're so red you look like a cute little strawberry!" Hinata said as she pawed Akise's face. Surprisingly she took his arm and pulled him away from the others.

"You know, those boys don't like him very much. I always hear them talking a bunch trash." She glared at them but returned to Akise. "If you really want him why don't you just go for it?" Akise bit his lip hard, he didn't want to face rejection from the person he'd been crushing on for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Akise had been crushing on Yukiteru Amano for years. Ever since they were in middle school Akise had kept a loving eye on Yuki. Making sure that he was always protected from the bullies. Yuki in turn always showed his gratitude for this but not in the way Akise wanted.

When they entered high school Yuki became more distant from him. No one knew why but Yuki turned into a real loner. It was strange and the occurrence made Akise have a drive to investigate. But now all he could think about was how lovely it would be to kiss those soft pink lips.

He kept a watchful eye on the group of boys muttering, his bat like hearing eavesdropping on their conversation. "Yeah totally! It'll be so awesome! I freaking hate that little punk!"

"Yeah, so I heard that he's staying late. So the usual place?"

"Oh yeah dude! Cut off all of the entrances! We're gonna get this punk!"

Akise's eyes widened, he turned to Yuki, who was staring sadly into his phone. Akise's expression mirrored Yuki's, he had to stop this. He wanted to protect Yuki from anything. And everyone who wanted to hurt him.

Yuki got up from his seat as the evening bell had rung. He put his notebooks into his bag and said goodbye to the teacher. Other students in the room followed suit. The hallway was dimily lit as the never fixed lights flickered. A chill ran down Yuki's spine as he reached the main hall. He pushed open the door and shuddered at two figures at opposites of the outside steps. It was far too dark to see anything but the figures started to move in on him.

He heard them snicker and laugh, they sounded like guys. One sounded really familiar as he said, "Heyyyyy Yuki-kun! Nice night tonight?"

"Beautiful." The other one said joyfully. Yuki's eyes widened as he hit realization. These were the bullies from his class. He turned heel and ran down to his left, into a darkened alley. He couldn't think clearly, as this was probably a really bad idea. He came to an end but it he wasn't greeted by the fence he could climb over. Instead he was met by three other figures. More people that didn't like him much. Well at all...

He backed into the side of the school wall, his hands shaking, "C-cmon guys... W-w-we really don't have t-to this!" He stuttered helplessly. The group howled in laughter. "Look! H-h-h-he s-s-s-so s-s-s-scared!" screeched one of the boys. The howled even louder, Yuki tried to look for an opening. His feet moved at the wrong time and he ran into one of the boys.

The boy grabbed him and through him into the other pair of boys who tossed him to another. Yuki's head began to spin, his heart pounded in his ears. Then one of them finally through the first punch into his stomach. Yuki began to dry heave as the wind was knocked out of him. He got on all fours, holding his stomach in pain.

A foot was thrown into the side of his face. He felt like his head had been screwed around and back again. He couldn't comprehend how many times they punch him after that. Fist after fist, pummeling into his sides, his face, his stomach, even his crotch. This carried on for what seemed like 10 mins but was really two minutes. Through his hazy hearing, he heard the patter of rushed footsteps coming towards them. The beatings stopped, "And what the fuck do want queer?" Said one of the boys. This was followed by a sickening crack sound and bloodcurling screams from the other boys as two of them collapsed to the floor. The remainder scurried away with blinding fast speed.

Yuki looked up to see a pair of familiar crimson eyes staring back it him with concern. "A-Akise?" He mumbled. "Hey, don't talk. I'm here so its alright." He replied soothingly. His guarded and protected voice calmed his racing heart. Akise started to caress the side of his face. The caring gestures he made confused Yuki as they hadn't talked in a long time. "Why are you being so nice to me Akise? W-we haven't talked in a really long time..." His voice trailed off looking down sadly. It had been his fault that they weren't talking. He did isolate himself after.

He expected Akise to turn away but instead he took Yuki's chin and pulled close to him. Pressing his soft lips against Yuki's. Both Akise and Yuki were on fire at this moment. Akise finally pulled away leaving Yuki panting. "That's why my Yuki." The look Akise gave him made Yuki burn red.

"You're so cute Yuki and sometimes I can barely contain myself. I only want you. I want to always protect you. Because I love you." He smiled. Yuki took Akise's confession all in at once. His heart started to race and on impulse he attacked Akise's lips. Their kiss grew passionate as they intertwined their fingers lovingly.

They pulled away slowly, Yuki clutched on to Akise's jacket as he remembered his bruises. "Right lets get you to a doctor." But Yuki shook his head, "Let's go to my place. I'll be fine as long you're here.." He said, smiling at the silver haired boy. Akise smiled back at him as he cradled him and stood up. He began walking with Yuki in his arms.

Yuki drifted to sleep listening to the sound of Akise's warm heart beat. Akise couldn't help but grin that his Yuki was in his arms. And that he finally confessed his feelings to him, although he wished it would've been on different circumstances. At least he got to bash someones skull in for hurting his beloved. "I love you..." Whisper Yuki softly half asleep. Akise's grin stretched even further as they got to Yuki's home, "I love you too Yuki..."

_**A/N: You guys who loved this story helped me to actually finish writing it! I put it on hold because of more interesting stories. And the first part was just a rough draft, like my first attempt a trying to do fanfiction. And I love writing it! So thanks for your reviews! Thank you so much for reading! **_

_**~Knight**_


End file.
